1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-172634, filed Aug. 22, 2013, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A method has been known which sets the image that is captured earliest as a reference image and includes using only images that are captured later than the reference image, or which sets the image that is captured latest to a reference image and includes using only images that are captured earlier than the reference image, among a plurality of images stored in a frame memory in a process of composing a plurality of images to remove noise in the time direction (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-186593).